


You Just Might Get It

by Allthegoodnamesweretaken



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Cousin Incest, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Harem, Hypnotism, Kemonomimi, Lolicon, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Tail Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/M, Triple Penetration, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthegoodnamesweretaken/pseuds/Allthegoodnamesweretaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto moves into a small town with his mother and twin older sisters. There's just one problem the town only has a single all girls school. Oh and a nigh godly fox spirit stalking him around just looking to get out of a contract and go on a rampage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foxy Lady

A teen with spiky blond hair and blue eyes in an orange t-shirt and black pants stood alone in a small forested trail, midmorning light filtered through the trees, and stretched his legs. He looked out into the woods and grinned before he took off sprinting through the forest. He jumped over some raised roots and kicked off a tree landing on his feet and moving. He charged strait through the woods jumping over some brush and his foot landed on the roof of a small shrine that gave causing him to fall forward and land on his face. He looked back saw the damage half of the shrine was gone and a small kitsune statue inside was knocked over. Naruto stood up and looked at the smashed shrine and panicked.  
He looked around quickly to make sure no was near by and quickly stood up the statue and trying to straiten up the shrine. He stood up the statue and tried to work the walls to stay. After thirteen separate attempts Naruto finally managed to get it to stand. The alien geometries that would drive sane men mad and madmen sane not withstanding he thought it was a decent job. That done he turned back and headed for home not noticing a small string with a small with a tiny pinkish white pearl at the end dangling from the back of his shoe. The statue shuddered and a ghostly blue light emanated from it and it vanished into thin air.  
Naruto ran straight through the forest and came out in a street with a row of large houses on one side and the forest stretching across the other. He bolted over the fence of a house and headed for a rope ladder hanging from a second floor window. He quickly climbed up the ladder and jumped into the room.  
As he pulled up the ladder a woman's voice sounded. “A rope ladder hidden in your room. Clever.”  
“Yeah it.” Naruto started to reply before freezing. He slowly and robotically turned his head. Sitting in a chair near the door was a beautiful woman with long red hair and purple eyes wearing a figure concealing purple dress. “Mo-mom.”  
Kushina smiled in a terrifying smile as she slowly stood up and walked across the room. She raised a single hand into the air and brought it down with a vicious chop.  
“What did I tell you about going out into those woods!?” Kushina demanded. “Don't you know how dangerous that is?!”  
Naruto just sat on the floor and holding his head.  
“I'm taking this.” Kushina said pulling up the ladder and walking off. “Hikaru come cut up this rope ladder and throw it in the trash.”  
“Yes mom.” A girl only a little older than Naruto with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail on each side of her head and blue eyes wearing a tank top and bike shorts came around the corner in the middle of brushing her teeth.  
Kushina handed off the rope ladder and walked off in a huff.  
Hikaru leaned on Naruto's shoulder and in an arrogant tone said. “Finally got busted for that eh?”  
Naruto quickly ducked down and stepped back causing Hikaru to fall. As she wobbled trying to regain her balance Naruto chuckled as he stepped back once more and felt something soft wrap around his head. Naruto turned his head back up and found a face identical to Hikaru's but framed by long loose red hair.  
“Good morning.” She said in a chipper tone.  
“Mornin' Kasumi nee.” Naruto said slightly nervous.  
A thud signified that Hikaru had lost her balance and Naruto quickly rattled off. “OhlookathatIshouldhelpwiththat.”  
Naruto took off helping his fallen sister up.  
“What was that for?” Hikaru asked pouting.  
“You know.” Naruto said with an eyebrow twitch as he tried to wrap an arm around her shoulder.  
Hikaru attempted to get up at the same time and Naruto missed her shoulder. His hand caught a hold of her breast and a start caused him to squeeze.  
“Ahn!” Hikaru let out a moan and turned red faced to her brother with a seductive smile. “Really now coping a feel from you own sister.”  
Naruto sputtered out nonsense in an attempt at a reply.  
Hikaru moved and whispered in his ear. “You perv.”  
Naruto shuddered and jumped back and crashed right into Kasumi. A pair of arms wrapped around his chest and a large bust pressed against his back.  
Kasumi leaned down and whispered. “If you wanted to touch, all you had to do was ask.  
“Hgrbl.” Naruto said.  
“Ah I think we broke him.” Hikaru said.  
“Girls stop tormenting your brother and get ready for school.” Kushina shouted from the first floor.  
“Okay.” They shouted back in unison.  
A few minutes later the girls were headed out the door in their uniform, a yellow vest with a white blouse and pleated skirt that went halfway past the knee. Naruto was a bit slower wearing a white shirt and kahki pants. The trio walked their way to the largest set of buildings in town, Senju all girls academy. Well all girls except for Naruto whose mother had gotten him in through connections, some obscure loophole left from about a century ago when it was still a mixed school, and he suspected a few bribes to the gambling addict that ran the place. She set it up because Senju was the only high school in town, and though Kushina would likely never admit it out loud Naruto was her baby and she'd never let him attend a school where he couldn't be under her roof.  
Naruto doubted he'd admit it but he appreciated the doting he got. Even if it did lead to regularly wondering if he had an Oedipus complex. Naruto slowed down as he arrived at the gate listening to all the giggling and attention he was getting and walked through the gate. It took one hour, three arguments, and a straight up made dash but he eventually found the head mistresses office.  
Naruto knocked twice on the door.  
“Come in.” a woman said.  
Naruto walked into the room to find it occupied by a blonde woman with hair tied into two ponytails, brown eyes, a slender frame and a rack that should make it impossible for her to walk with out falling forward. She looked at Naruto just standing there eyed him over once.  
“So your Kushina's boy.” Tsunade said cupping her chin.  
“Yeah.” Naruto said with a nod.  
“Well I let you in here but remember one thing one confirmed case of you doing anything, and I mean anything, like peeping, stealing underwear, coping a feel, anything like that and I'll personally chuck you out that gate and never let you back in. Understand?” She told him.  
“Yes ma'am.” Naruto answered.  
“Good now run along your highschool section 1-C.” Tsunade said. “And if anyone asks about you just show them your student I.D.”  
Naruto did a quick mock salute and shouted while running out the door. Tsunade ticked off fingers while counting. “Three. Two. One.”  
Naruto burst back through the door and took a deep breath.  
“Follow the main hall till you reach a room marked music room three and take a left it'll be the third door on your right, the teacher already knows your coming.” Tsunade said reaching into her desk. As Naruto bolted off again she took out a bottle of sake and said. “Definitely Kushina's brat. … I'm going to need a lot more sake.”  
Naruto meanwhile arrived at his class room and knocked on the door. A woman with slightly messy black hair and red eyes opened the door.  
“Your our new student?” She asked.  
Naruto nodded to out of breath to actually say anything.  
“All right I'll tell the class about your entrance. Oh and I expect you to be on time from now on.” Naruto grinned sheepishly and nodded. She stepped back into the room and a few seconds later motioned Naruto in to the room. Naruto walked in and waved as the teacher said his name for the class and assigned him the back window seat. Naruto walked through and took his seat, and quickly zoned out as the teacher started going on about formulas.  
He sat like that through the entire class then another, and then another before the lunch bell rang. He grinned as he got up to go eat and was cut off by a swarm of his new classmates. A blonde girl with bangs covering one eye and seemed to lead the pack. Naruto would normally have revealed in being the center of attention, but he was starving.  
“Why didn't I eat anything this morning.” He thought. “Um could one of you show me where the cafeteria is?”  
No response. Naruto looked to see the entire class frozen in place, no one talking, no one moving things, one girl actually stopped mid way through falling over.  
“What the?” He asked confused.  
“You there blond human! Return what you stole from me!” Shouted a girls voice.  
Naruto scanned the room trying to find the source of the sound but no one had moved.  
“Behind you imbecile.” Shouted the voice.  
Naruto turned around and found a little white fox perched on the windowsill. “Behind the fox?”  
“I am the fox.” The animal answered deadpan. “now.”  
“A talking fox.” Naruto said dumbfounded.  
“This is going to take a while.” The fox thought. It reached behind itself and pulled a leaf from … somewhere and smacked it's own forehead. A puff of smoke surrounded the fox and a few seconds later a tan skinned, silver haired, voluptuous woman sat where the fox once was. “There easier?”  
Naruto stared surprised.  
The vixen let out an exasperated sigh. “look we don't have time for this just return jewel you took from me this morning. If you don't a terrible fate will befall you.”  
“Jewel?” Naruto asked pausing for a second. He plopped a fist in his hand and pulled a string with a pink jewel at the end out of his pocket. “This? I was gonna go put it back after school.”  
“Admirable as that maybe it likely wouldn't have been fast enough.” The vixen said.  
The room went dark, as not even sunlight entered. A chill ran up Naruto's spine as he felt pure evil for the first time. The air became hotter by the second making the room feel like an oven.  
A vicious ghostly voice sneered. “Found you.”  
“Run.” The silver fox shouted.  
Naruto took a second to process what was happening. “But what about everyone else?”  
“The apparition is after you. I you run your classmates will be safer.” She said.  
Naruto took a second before heeding the fox girls advice. Entering the hall it was completely empty. Naruto didn't think he simply picked a direction and ran. He charged through the halls eventually finding the stairs and went for the ground floor. As he ran for the entrance a great ball of fire formed in his way and charged at him. Naruto jumped and used his momentum to run along the wall while covering his face. He got through with just a few second degree burns on his left side.  
When he landed he barreled through the door, and found he was on the roof.  
“That's cheating!” Naruto cried out.  
“Give! It! Too! Me!” The monstrous voice echoed.  
Naruto did his best to not shit a literal brick as the sky seemed to catch on fire. A twister of flames descended into the center of the roof.  
“That jewel is mine!” The tornado of fire shouted at Naruto.  
Naruto failing miserably at not to shitting a brick now asked. “Oh yeah?”  
“Don't give it to her! If you do there's no telling the destruction she would rain on the world.” Naruto heard the silver vixen's voice from the door.  
“Really don't give the flame twister the jewel. That's your brilliant plan? What if it just tries to take it from me?” Naruto said.  
“She wouldn't dare risk harming the jewel would you Mao?” The vixen said.  
The fire tornado started dying down. What stood in the center Naruto couldn't believe. A young girl with snow white skin, contrasted by fiery orange hair, and glowing crimson eyes, wearing nothing but a condescension smile and some what looked like a fur bikini that was actually growing off her, behind her nine wildly lashing tails.  
“I am the Kyuubi no Youko, the mistresses of flame and wind, the destroyer feared all the way to the mainland, and you worthless when think you can address me so familiarly!” She said in a childish voice that actually was actually more horrifying the booming death growl of the fire tornado.  
Naruto was barely conscious from the pressure of her aura. The silver haired vixen shot a ball of green and black fire at the lolita kitsune. The ball was batted out of the air by a single orange tail. Another tail lashed out faster than the eye could see, and wrapped around the silver vixen. The girl was lifted into the air and slammed down onto the ground. The girl was left twitching on the ground and Mao turned toward Naruto. Naruto felt a sense of dread as the fox closed the distance.  
“Now. Give. Me. That. Jewel.” Mao said.  
Naruto froze up like a deer in the head lights. “What do I do?”  
Naruto looked at the jewel in his hand and in a desperate bid for time asked. “What will you do if I give it back?”  
“None of your business. Now give before I kill you and pry it out of your cold dead hands”Mao answered.  
“Well shit.” Naruto thought. One more look at the glaring fox girl and Naruto shouted the first thing that came to mind. “What's in it for me?”  
“You get to live.” Mao promised with a sickeningly sweet smile.  
“But uh don't kitsune reward people that get their jewels back for them?” Naruto asked.  
The Kyuubi raised a single clawed hand and said. “Enough of this stupidity.”  
A ball of green and black fire hit Mao while she was distracted, knocking her off balance. Naruto turned to find the silver vixen barely alive lying on the ground.  
“Run human!” She shouted.  
Mao rose turning to the downed fox, sclera blood shot and black as pitch, iris glowing fiery red. The force of nature in the form of a girl stalked slowly over to her attacker. Naruto watched helpless squeezing his hand and feeling something hard. He looked at the jewel and an idea occurred to him.  
“Stop or I'll crush it!” He shouted.  
Mao froze and turned back, rage melting into horror. Naruto had the jewel firmly under foot ready to stomp it to dust.  
“What do you think your doing?” The Kyuubi demanded.  
“If you hurt her I'll grind the jewel up!” Naruto said.  
Mao stopped and stared, briefly wondering if she could get him before he destroyed the jewel.  
“Okay no let's go back to talking about what you'll give me for this little trinket.” Naruto said.  
Kyuubi stared stunned for a moment and then, started to laugh. Not cold, sadistic laughter someone would expect from the unstoppable monster, but a genuine, even cute laugh.  
“You've impressed me human. To have the balls to extort the Kyuubi. Alright I'll entertain your little power play. What do you want?” Mao said.  
“First me and her go free.” Naruto said.  
“Done.” Kyuubi agreed. “Now what other demands do you have.”  
“You can't hurt anyone after I give this back.” Naruto said.  
“Hah. No and don't think you have all the power here I could easily kill you before I die. One of us goes we both do.” Mao answered. “Now for a counter offer how about I grant you a wish. Anything with in my power to grant, I'll even put my own goals on hold till I've finished.”  
“Really?” Naruto asked.  
“It's been fifty years I can wait a few more.” She said.  
“Think Naruto something impossible that will be a huge time sink.”Naruto thought.  
“Well? What'll it be? Money, Fame?” Mao asked.  
“A harem!” Naruto shouted.  
The sense of tension vanished immediately as the two foxes started at Naruto like he just admitted to having some contagious disease.  
“Fine.” Mao said. “Give me 3 seconds and every girl in town will want you on command.”  
“What how?” Naruto asked.  
“A little illusion, hypnosis, and every girl you meet will think she's madly in love with you.” Mao said.  
“No.” Naruto shouted.  
“What do you mean no? That's what you asked for.” Mao said.  
Naruto paused for a second trying to think up an excuse. “Where's the fun if they only stick with me because of mind control. I want a harem that actually sticks to me because they want to.”  
Mao stared at him for another few seconds and said. “Fine. Your's and that bitch's.”  
The silver haired vixen bristled at the comment.  
“lives, and a willing and voluntary harem in exchange for my hoshi-no-tama.” Mao said.  
“Uh huh.” Naruto said with a nod.  
“All right then on last thing.” Mao said slowly approaching. “Get on your knees.”  
“What?” Naruto asked flatly.  
“Just do it. It's necessary for the contract.” Mao said rolling her eyes.  
Naruto knelt down in front of the mighty fox spirit who swiftly grabbed his face and kissed him. Naruto felt a burning sensation in his stomach. Mao stepped away from Naruto licking her lips and he saw on her stomach a spiral with a curved line above and below it each curve with four prongs pointing out.  
“What is that?” Naruto asked.  
“The sign of our contract. You have one too.” Mao said.  
Naruto fell back and pulled up his shirt seeing the exact same mark on his stomach. “What but.”  
“Don't worry it will be invisible unless I channel power through you.” Mao said spinning her newly reacquired jewel.  
She walked slowly over to Naruto, hips swaying like she was walking a cat walk. He could see the fur bikini vanish as she straddled his torso. She pressed herself against Naruto who broke out into a cold sweat. Her face moved right up against his and before Naruto could say anything she kissed him again. This time Naruto felt a tiny tongue prod into his mouth and work over his own. In no time his head was swimming as Mao ran her tongue over his. She broke off the kiss mouth open tongue still extended, a tiny string of saliva connecting them.  
She closed her mouth and grinned devilishly before saying in husky tone. “That's one down. Take good care of me. O. Nii. Chan.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Actual lemons start next chapter


	2. Twins

Naruto lay on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering to himself how he got in this mess. Mao sat on his chest wondering silently how to kickoff the request she had to fulfill. A knock at the door interrupted both their trains of thought. Mao quickly kicked off an illusion to cloak her presence as the door opened.  
Kushina poked her head in. “Mikoto came to visit and we're going out for awhile. You make sure the girls don't burn the house down okay.”  
“Yes mom.” Naruto said.  
Mao slid off Naruto and moved out of the way covering her noise with the same cloaking spell. Naruto got up and walked towards the door. Before he could shut it Hikaru speared through the door tackling him to the ground.  
“Naruto Chan! I'm bored! Play with me.” She pleaded.  
“What do you want to do?” Naruto asked with a resigned sigh.  
Hikaru looked up and seemingly by accident squeezed Naruto a little tighter to her chest. Naruto apparently noticed because for a brief instant he looked down.  
“She's not wearing a bra?” He thought in something he was convinced himself was panic.  
Mao just stared on and for a split second could swear Hikaru had sprouted an excitedly wagging dogs tail.  
“Twister?” Hikaru asked cheerfully.  
Naruto blushed slightly and said. “No.”  
Hikaru pouted and asked. “Wanna wrestle?”  
“No.” Naruto said looking down again.  
Hikaru followed his gaze and asked with a sly smile. “Doctor?”  
“Hgrble.” Naruto said looking away.  
Mao starred at them slightly weirded out before thinking. “Well at least I have an easy start.”  
Her cloaking illusion blinked out for a moment before and Naruto caught a brief glimpse as she popped back in and a ripple came off her eyes.  
“Well?” She asked squeezing tighter and blowing into his ear.  
“Y-yes.” Naruto said before even realizing what came out of his mouth.  
Hikaru turned bright red and looked shocked, for a moment any way. In no time at all she was smiling again.  
“Okay then, get your shirt off and I'll check your heartbeat.” She said standing up slowly.  
Naruto stood up as Hikaru shut the door behind her. Any chance either would stop was cut off by the clicking of the lock. Naruto slid of his shirt and sat on the bed.  
Hikaru strutted towards him and knelt down. She pressed her ear against his chest and heard his heart going like a jack hammer.  
She smiled and said. “Seems fine now let's.”  
She didn't finish her sentence as she moved up and started nibbling his ear. Naruto reached an arm around and grabbed Hikaru's ass causing her to let out a quite moan. He grabbed Hikaru's tank top and started pulling it up until it revealed a pair of glorious d-cup breasts. Naruto wrapped an arm around her back and grabbed one of her breasts in the hand. Hikaru let out another moan that sent a shiver down his spine. Hikaru let go of his ear and kissed him on the lips. Their tongues battled for dominance as Naruto let go of Hikaru's ass and pulled down her shorts. He slid a finger over her warm entrance and felt as her hole body shuddered.  
Hikaru reached down and grabbed her brothers rock hard rod and he shuddered as she began slowly moving her hands up and down the shaft. Naruto rubbed his thumb over Hikaru's nub as his fingers ran slowly up and down the slit. Naruto sped up as every move feeling Hikaru's love juice slid down his hand driving him to go faster. Hikaru squirmed and moaned into his mouth as she felt something building up. With a moan a shudder ran through Hikaru's entire body as she orgasmed, a spray covered the area and left a puddle.  
Hikaru looked down at the puddle before looking at Naruto with a lust filled gaze. She pushed him over and mounted him, sliding her soaked slit against his shaft.  
“Do you want it? My first time?” She asked in a husky tone.  
Naruto grabbed her hips about to answer when someone knocked at the door.  
“Naruto have you seen Hikaru?” Kasumi asked. “She's supposed to go by dinner with me.”  
“No. Haven't seen her.” Naruto said nervously.  
“Okay well if you see her I can't go shopping with out my pack mule.” Kasumi said.  
Hikaru tried hard to bite back an angry shout. They both heard a feint snap and a someone walking away. Hikaru stood up and pulled up her pants and pulled her shirt back down. She gave Naruto a longing glance and unlocked the door. She slipped quietly out of Naruto's room. The door shut behind her and Naruto felt a weight on his chest. Mao became visible on his chest and smiled down at him.  
“I thought I said no mind control.” Naruto said angrily.  
“I didn't.” Mao replied.  
“Bullshit I say you do something.” Naruto said.  
“I just lowered your inhibitions.” Mao answered condescendingly. “I didn't do anything that could be done with alcohol, I just did it faster.”  
“What?” Naruto asked completely flat.  
“I said you two would have down that any way after a couple rum and cokes.” Mao said.  
She brushed her tail against Naruto's stiff member and smiled when he twitched.  
“Do you want that taken care of?” She asked with a devilish grin.  
“Don't change the.” Naruto said.  
Another brush of her tail shut him up as he shuddered again.  
“If you want it. Lick my feet.” Mao said placing her tiny foot on his chest.  
Naruto was about to say no when Mao slid back and her ass rubbed over his rod. He looked conflicted for a moment before carefully lifting a foot and ran his tongue over the sole.  
“Ahhn.” Mao moaned and ground her hips against him. “More.”  
Naruto's tongue traced along the vixens foot as she rubbed her ass against his member.  
“More, faster.” Mao ordered.  
Warm liquid flowed from Mao's tiny slit as she moaned in pleasure. She slid slowly back and forth as Naruto moved her foot and started liking the top. Mao smiled and slid forward off his rod and wrapped it in a tail. Naruto let out a moan as the velvety fur engulfed his member and pulled her foot away. She slid her waist up to his face.  
“Now lick this.” Mao said.  
Naruto licked her moist entrance as Mao wrapped her legs around his head. The steady flow of Mao's juices sped up the gentle massaging of Naruto's tongue as she moved her tail up and down his shaft while alternately tightening and loosening. Mao moaned and leaned forward wrapping her arms around  
Naruto's head as she forced her pussy against his mouth and came.  
“Drink it.” She ordered.  
Naruto swallowed with out hesitation.  
“Good boy.” She said.  
Naruto trembled as he finally blew his load staining the orange fur of Mao's tails with sticky white fluid. Naruto laid breathing heavily and Mao looked at her tail.  
“Take me to your bath.” Mao demanded. “I need to wash off this sweat, and your cleaning my tail.”  
Naruto sighed and nodded. Mao climbed off and Naruto fixed his pants before leading her out of the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto sat in his room contemplating matters of greatest importance.  
“I'm not a lolicon, I'm not a LOLICON, I'M NOT A LOLICON.” Naruto thought punctuating each with a thump on his head.  
“Boy stop hitting yourself. It's distracting.” Mao said holding a white remote in her hand, leaning like she was about to swing a golf club. Naruto stared as she wiggled her hips and swung and felt his pants get tighter.  
“Goddamn it I'm a lolicon.” He thought.  
A knock on his door caught Mao's attention who vanished and chuck her controller at Naruto. Naruto didn't catch it over the repeated up the thump of his fists on his skull. So the controller collided with his skull was the first thing that caught his attention. The door opened and Kasumi stepped through dressed in a purple dress held up only by a pair of spaghetti straps.  
“Ah Kasumi nee what did you need?” Naruto asked getting up and pulling up the game remote.  
She stuck her head back out checked both ends of the hallway and closed the door and locked it.  
“What are you doing?” He asked.  
“Naruto, Hikaru was acting really weird when we were shopping.” Kasumi said.  
“Did you ask her what was wrong?” Naruto asked tensing up.  
“Yeah she said nothing.” Kasumi said.  
“Well then.” Naruto said sounding worried looking at the floor.  
“She did mutter your name though.” Kasumi said. “Specifically while glancing at a box of condemns.”  
“Oh.” Naruto said.  
He looked up when an hand touched his shoulder. Kasumi was bent down in front of him her dress hanging forward revealing most of her two c-cup breasts and he could see just a hint of pink.  
His eyes widened while Kasumi whispered into his ear. “Now why did you two leave me out of the fun.”  
“Grahbleh.” Naruto answered.  
Kasumi smiled and for a brief moment Mao could swear she sprouted a cat tail that waved once and vanished when she blinked. Kasumi's hand traced away down and pulled up on his shirt. Naruto twitched as Kasumi slid his shirt up and yanked it off tossing it casually across the room.  
“Now. Its. my. Turn.” Kasumi whispered into his ear in a husky tone.  
“But um aren't mom and Hikaru here? Won't they hear us?” Naruto asked tensing.  
“If we're too loud, but then the risk of getting caught just makes it more fun.” Kasumi said with a devilish grin.  
The red head began rubbing his crotch and and Naruto flinched.  
“But if you don't want to I guess.” Kasumi said sliding her hand down his pants and stroked his stiff rod.  
“I guess we'll just have to be quiet then.” Naruto said as he pulled up her dress.  
He took her firm ass in his hand and noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. She let out a quite moan into his ear. Naruto slowly reached down and started on Kasumi's slit and noticed it was already moist. Kasumi pulled her hand free and began undoing Naruto's pants. She pulled them down his legs tossed them aside and sat up. She reached down grabbed the end of her dress and in a single swift motion pulled it off and tossed it on the bed. Kasumi rubbed her dripping entrance against Naruto's stiff rod.  
She smiled and rose up lining the tip of Naruto's member up with her own dripping entrance and swiftly dropped down plunging to the base and leaned forward kissing Naruto to gag herself. Kasumi leaked some blood as she started moving her hips back and forth. She had to stifle another moan with every movement.  
Someone knocked on the door followed by Kushina asking. “Naruto, I made some extra ramen, are you hungry?”  
Naruto nearly freaked out while Kasumi kept on going, actually speeding up.  
“Uh-No.” Naruto said barely hiding his nerves.  
For a brief moment the only sound was the quiet smacking of flesh on flesh.  
“Naruto open this door right now. Do you have a fever. Are you sick? Whats wrong?” Kushina asked sounding as worried as if he had just claimed to have been shot.  
Kasumi ground her hips and Naruto briefly lost control and grunted loud enough to be heard.  
“What was that?” Kushina asked.  
“I” Naruto thought fast. “I gorged myself when I was alone and ate to much. I've got a stomach ache.”  
Kushina seemed to say nothing for a short moment. Kasumi continued on like nothing was happening her pussy clamping down tightly as Naruto's member kissed the entrance of her womb. Naruto felt like he was about to burst at any second.  
He quietly said. “Neesan I.”  
His warning was interrupted by Kushina saying. “Well if thats the case then I'll just give it to Hikaru then.”  
Naruto heard her walk off but didn't feel any relief. The instant Kushina finished her sentence he felt his seed flood out and saw Kasumi's surprised expression as it flooded her womb. Kasumi barely stifled a moan as her womb greedily swallowed every drop.  
She fell against Naruto's chest and said. “Well you better take responsibility little bro.”  
Naruto simply lay staring in the strangest mix of worry and joy.  
“Good god I didn't even have to do anything this time. Well I suppose at least the harem plans rolling. Though I'll have to do something about that mother. If she gets in the way the whole thing could get ruined.” Mao thought staring at the door. “But how?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just because some one might jump to the conclusion no Naruto's sisters aren't related to the youkai tag. That was just a spin on a common anime visual gag


End file.
